Garrosh Hellscream
thumb|left *'Titel' Overlord of the warsong offensive, Son of Hellscream *'Geslacht' Man *'Level' ?? (baas) *'Class' Warrior *'Health' 898,200 *'Reactie' Alliance Horde *'Clans' Mag'Har , Warsong Offensive *'Beroep' Chieftain of the Mag'har , Overlord of the Warsong Offensive , Master of the Warsong Hold. *'Locatie' Garadar , Nagrand of Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra *'Status' levend *'Familie' Grom Hellscream (vader) Garrosh Hellscream is de zoon van Grom Hellscream, vorige leider van de Warsong Clan, die zijn volk van de demonische vloek afhielp en de Pit Lord Mannaroth vermoorden. The Burning Crusade Garrosh is een belangrijke leider voor de Mag'har, de onbedorven orcs in Garadar, een basis in Nagrand. Hij word ook vergezeld door Jorin Deadeye, zoon van de Bleeding Hollow clan's leider Kilrogg Deadeye. Wanneer onze heroes Garrosh tegen het lijf liepen was hij nors, pessimistisch en zelfs depressief. Hij is ongetwijfeld bezorgt over de clans moeder , Greatmother Geyah, want die is ziek. Garrosh weet dat als ze sterft hij de Mag'har helemaal alleen moet leiden. Garrosh denkt dat hij gedoemd is om zijn vader zijn fouten na te doen. Garrosh is een Sterke en angstaanjagende warrior. Ondanks dat hij bewust was van deze zwakte, dronk Grom toch van het bloed van Mannaroth, wat hem sterker en moedig maakten, maar het maakten Garrosh en de andere orcs slaven voor mannaroth. Maar Garrosh schaamt zich ook voor zijn vader. Het laatste nieuws dat Garrosh van zijn vader hoorden is dat hij van het bloed gedronken had. Alles wat na deze gebeurtenis is verlopen weet Garrosh niet. Garrosh weet niet van zijn dood, totdat Thrall naar Nagrand komt om het Garrosh te vertellen. Hij leerden dat zijn vader voor zijn volk is gestorven en vele levens heeft gered. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Garrosh in de Warsong hold Garrosh ging naar orgrimmar waar hij met Thrall, Lady Sylvanas , High Overlord Saurfang en Grand Apothecary Putress plannen bedacht tegen de Scourge. Garrosh wou direct de horde naar Northrend sturen. Nadat Thrall het besproken had met Saurfang en de geesten bedacht hij een ander plan: Hij wou scouts sturen voordat ze hele legers gingen sturen en ook met Jaina Proudmore bespreken wat de alliance hun plan was tegen de Lich King. Garrosh werd gefrustreerd en daagde Thrall uit voor een gevecht in de Ring of Valor. De twee orcs vochten voor een tijd, maar Garrosh bleek het gevecht te winnen totdat de scourge Orgrimmar binnen vielen. De stad word zonder reden aangevallen door tientallen Abominations en Frost Wyrms. Thrall en Garrosh gaan beide uit de ring maar thrall verteld Garrosh dat het nog niet over is. Garrosh en Thrall leiden de orc legers tegen de scourge en met de hulp van Sylvanas en Saurfang. Nadat de scourge attack gedaan is vraagt Garrosh opnieuw om zijn leger naar Northrend te sturen , deze keer gaat Thrall akkoord. Hij verteld aan saurfang dat hij zich klaar moet maken voor een oorlog. Garrosh Hellscream krijgt de leiding over de Warsong Offensive, het hoofd leger van de Horde Expedition in Northrend. Hij zit in de Warsong Hold in Borean Tundra. In tegenstelling tot zijn verschijning in Nagrand waar hij depressief was is Garrosh nu heetbloedig en roekeloos als nieuwe Horde Commander. Zijn Adviseur High Overlord Saurfang - die ook van het bloed dronk waar Grom vervloekt van werd - waarschuwt Garrosh voor wilde tactieken, uit vrees voor de herinneringen aan Mannaroth. De twee maken meestal ruzie over tactieken , vooral over de leveringen die gebeuren tussen hun en de forsaken in Howling Fjord. Zelfs als hij het niet eens is met Saurfang, heeft Garrosh nog altijd respect voor de oude warrior. Wanneer Saurfang zegt dat Garrosh te dicht tegen de alliance komt ,stelt Garrosh geen vragen of daagt hem niet uit. Secrets of Ulduar In de Trailer van van Secrets of Ulduar (patch 3.1) is er te zien dat Garrosh en Thrall dringend naar Dalaran moeten komen om iets te bespreken met Rhonin. Maar ze kwamen aan voordat de human koning Varian Wrynn vertrokken was, Dit zorgde voor een gevecht maar Rhonin stopte het gevecht. Rhonin zegt dat de Alliance en Horde moeten samen werken tegen de nieuwe bedreiging Yogg-Saron in Ulduar. Cataclysm Garrosh kende zijn vader alleen maar door de verhalen die er verteld worden en de vloek die hij op zijn mensen had gedaan. Maar nadat hij leerden dat Grom zich had opgeofferd om de orcs te redden van de demonische vloek ,nam Garrosh de eer over van zijn vader die een onverschrokken krijger was en een sterke leider. Nadat zijn gevecht met Thrall verbroken werd door de Scourge had Garrosh nog een eitje te pellen met Thrall ... Garrosh vs. Thrall, and the Scourge Attack on Orgrimmar 425px